The Clans
The Camarilla ::: Also See Antediluvians and Kindred History Brujah Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Presence Weaknesses: +2 to Frenzy Difficulty Description: The Brujah can trace their roots back to ancient Babylon, and the clay tablets of the first scholars. They were the lovers and guardians of knowledge, and the founder of their line was the inventor of written language. However, in their quest for freedom, they slew their founder and were banished from the first city. Today, the Brujah are scorned as riffraff who have lost their heritage and are without pride. For over a millennium they have been rebels among the Kindred, forever questioning and testing the Traditions. The clan is very poorly organised; its members meet only irregularly, and share little in common besides their love of rebellion. They are among the supports of the anarchs, and aiding them is one of the only matters upon which they ever agree. They are often unestimated, as much by themselves as anyone. ---- Gangrel Disciplines: Animalism, Fortitude, Protean Weaknesses: Become more animal-like each frenzy. Every 5 frenzies, remove 1 point from a Social Attribute. Description: Clan Gangrel is said to be the only clan whose founder is still involved in and concerned with the wlefare of here progeny. Her concern for them is matched only by her concern for mortal descendants - the Gypsies. Though many Antediluvians use their progeny as pawns in the Jyhad, the Gangrel pride themselves on their freedom from such manipulation. There is a close bond between the clan and the Gypsies. In recent years, as Gehenna approaches, their interaction has been considerable. ---- Malkavian Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Obfuscate Weaknesses: Derangement Description: The history of the Malkavian clan is completely shrouded in the past. The Malkavians themeselves have many tales about their origin, but do not believe most of them. A favored legend among the kindred is that the founder of the house was cursed by Caine, and his descendants have lived with the madness since. The Malkavians have always existed on the periphery of the vampire culture, watching, but never truly involving themselves in it. Long ago, before the curse and the madness, the founder was said to be the greatest among third generation. Now it is his madness that keep the weakest of those involved in the Jyhad "alive". Nosferatu Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Potence Weaknesses: Appearance 0. Fail all rolls having to do with appearance automatically. Description: It is the unfortunate plight of the mebers of this clan to display the beast within their hearts upon their countenances. Though their founder was known for his rabid predilections and monstrous impulses, the Nosferatu of today are known for being cool-headed. Though they tend to choose only the most depraved individuals as progeny, some how the members of this clan seem to retain their sanity better than most vampires. The founder is said to have been a man of regal visage who incurred the wrath of Caine for his barbaric activities and was thereby cursed with the face of a hag. The savagery of his soul is reflected upon his face and that of all his progeny. Of course, many clans have legends in which an all-powerful Caine curses their founder just as God cursed Caine. It is not likely that all of these stories are true, but some, such as this, might be. Presently, the Nosferatu clan is estranged from their founder, and do not serve him - at least to their knowledge. ---- Toreador Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Presence Weaknesses: May be fascinated by beauty. Willpower roll to break fascination. Description: Throughout history, the Toreador have been involved in the arts. This tradition is said to have begun with the first progeny of the founder, a pair of beautiful and artistically gifted twins. Their sire was a leader of the cabal of third generation vampires who slew their own sires. Though ruthless, he was very doting upon his progeny, proffering them far more independence than any other fourth generation vampires were given. They used their freedom to nurture the full panorama of the arts, and their sire protected them throughout war and famine. To this day, the Toreador claim that they are watched over by Arikel, their founder. Though the Toreador are not as formally organised as some other clans, they are furiously loyal to one another and to the art they claim to serve. ---- Tremere Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: 1 step towards being bloodbound to the clan Description: The Tremere are unique and no other clan has a history as rich, yet short, as theirs. Long ago, there were others of their line who were not warlocks, nor did the clan have mastery over the discipline of Thaumaturgy. Less than 1,000 years ago, a metamorphosis occurred. Deep in the Romanian mountains, in the district known as Transylvania, a group of magi from the ancient order were Embraced by a foolish clan leader. Combining their new powers with their ancient lore, the magi were quickly able to assume control of the clan. They Embraced many others from their arcane order, and drank the blood of all the elders of their clan. It is even hinted that the most powerful among them managed to hunt down and slay the founder of the line. The Tremere have adopted the most rigid hierarchical system among the clans, and this has allowed them to acheive great power within Kindred society. The other clans distrust the Tremere, both out of fear and a sense that something is not quite right with them. The political center of the Tremere is in Vienna. ---- Ventrue Disciplines: Dominate, Fortitude, Presence Weaknesses: '''Ventrue have exacting and rarefied tastes, even when it comes to blood. The player must pick a restriction on the type of blood her character can feed upon, e.g. only young men, no animals, only virgins, etc. The character will feed on no other type of blood, not even if she is starving or under duress. '''Description: The Ventrue do not change their ways easily, so they often dress in very old-fashioned styles - lace and ruffles, top hats and evening coats. Younger members still dress very well - preppy would best describe it. The Sabbat Clans & Bloodlines (including Antitribu) ---- Lasombra Disciplines: Dominate, Obtenebration, Potence Weaknesses: Cannot be seen in mirrors, on film or video. Makes them easy to detect by kine. Description: ---- Tzimisce Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Vicissitude Weaknesses: Always in physical flux. May forget natural form over the centuries. In addition, MUST sleep surrounded by at least two handfuls of earth from a land important to them as mortals. (Usually homeland or graveyard interred in.) Failure to do so results in loss of half of all dice pools for next 24 hours, cumulative, until down to one die, until Tzimisce sleeps within his special earth. Description: ---- Kiasyd Disciplines: Mytherceria, Necromancy, Obtenebration Weaknesses: Description: Blood Brothers Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Sanguinus Weaknesses: All feel each other's pain. If one is damaged, all the rest take the same wound penalty for the next round only. Description: Harbringers of Skulls Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Necromancy Weaknesses:'''Regardless of the quantity of blood a Harbringer of Skulls consumes, their skin maintains a deathly pallor. All social rolls invlolving the appearance trait automatically fail for Harbringers of Skulls '''Description: '''The Harbringers of Skulls have an emaciated corpse like appearance, accentuated by fles that shrinks to fit the vampires' skulls ---- Serpents of the Light (Sabbat Offshoot of Setites) '''Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis Weaknesses: Extremely susceptible to sunlight (double damage.) Subtract one from all dice pools while in bright light (spotlights, strobes, etc.) Description: ---- Panders (Sabbat "Clan" of associated Caitiffs) Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: by clan. Plus, difficult to rise in Sabbat Hierarchy. Description: ---- [[Assamite Antitribu|Assamite Antitribu]] Disciplines: Celerity, Obfuscate, Quietus Weaknesses: Easily addicted to Kindred Vitae. Any time an Assamite Antitribu tastes blood outside the Vaulderie, must make an Instincts roll at Blood Points drunk+3. If fails, Kindred frenzies, and attempts to drink as much blood as possible. Description: ---- [[Brujah Antitribu|Brujah Antitribu]] Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Presence Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla Brujah (+2 to frenzy difficulty). Discription: Brujah antitribu want to scare the hell out of those who look on them. Shocking hairstyles, painful piercings, tattoos and severe clothing all earmark the members of the Brujah antitribu. Some packs composed exclusively of Brujah antitribu adopt similar styles of dress, like urban gangs, while individual Brutes tend to affect whatever makes everyone around them uncomfortable (which takes some doing among the Sabbat). Members of this clan may resemble punks, gangsters, Mafiosi, soldiers of fortune or anything else they feel like, pal. ---- [[Gangrel Antitribu|Gangrel Antitribu]] Disciplines: Animalism, Fortitude, Protean Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla Gangrel. (Note: Sabbat Gangrel are more likely to become more like cats, rats, and dogs, rather than wild animals.) Description: ---- [[Malkavian Antitribu|Malkavian Antitribu]] Disciplines: Auspex, Dementation, Obfuscate Weaknesses: The Malkavian antitribu, like their Camarilla counterparts, are all insane. Many of them are given to bouts of extreme violence with no concern whether the carnage is being directed at packmates or enemies. When a Malkavian character is created, the player must choose a derangement (see Vampire: The Masqueradepages 222-224) for that character at the time of the Embrace. This derangement can be temporarily overcome with Willpower, but can never be permanently "cured" or eliminated. Additionally, Sabbat Malkavians are often too undisciplined (or too indulgent in their own monstrousness) to resist frenzy. A Sabbat Malkavian's player may never spend a Willpower point to avoid her character's frenzy. As one might think, many Sabbat Malkavian's unlives are short and punctuated by a great deal of violence. Members of this clan often lead very... dynamic... unlives and end up destroying themselves in one form or another before too many nocturnal years pass. Description: A Malkavian antitribu's mode of dress depends on her dementia, from the very strange to the extremely conservative. A bag lady conspiracy theorist or crack addict holding up in a flop house in stolen thrift-store regalia could be a Malkavian antitribu, as could a stressed-out former Wall Street stockbroker in a rumpled Armani suit or a morose housewife in suburbia. Malkavian antitribu often have a wild, savage look in their eyes, appearing on the verge of frenzy. Many are poorly groomed, wearing unkempt -- or gore spattered -- clothing. ---- [[Nosferatu Antitribu|Nosferatu Antitribu]] Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Potence Weaknesses: Same as Camarilla. Automatically fail any roll involving appearance. Description: 'The Nosferatu antitribu, like their Camarilla counterparts, are all blighted by the Blood of Caine. They are so unsettling to look on that other considerations such as clothing and grooming habits are secondary -- what does it matter whether one wears a designer cocktail dress or a burlap bag if one resembles the twisted, broken bodies left behind in an automobile accident? As such, most Nosferatu antitribu dress for comfort, preferring loose shifts, broken-in casual clothes and other leisurely ensembles. Some Nosferatu antitribu go to the opposite extreme, however, and affect cutting-edge ''couture or the severe wardrobes of S&M subcultures, to better leave horrid impressions with those who observe them. ---- [[Ravnos Antitribu|Ravnos Antitribu]] '''Disciplines: Animalism, Chimerstry, Fortitude Weaknesses: Same as Independent Ravnos. Description: 'Same as Independent Ravnos. ---- [[Toreador Antitribu |Toreador ''Antitribu]] '''Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Presence Weaknesses: The Toreador antitribu once possessed the same flaw as their non-Sabbat counterparts, though their indulgence in blood-games and twisted passions has warped this failing somewhere. While they once found beauty even in extreme violence or sadism, they have since become needlessly cruel, inflicting their own viciousness on those around them. If presented with an ample opportunity (feeding, a rival embarrassing herself, torturing a captured Cainite), a Toreador antitribu will inflict physical or emotional pain on her subject more often than not. When confronted with such a situation, the player must roll the vampire's self-control (difficulty 6) or spend a willpower point. If the roll fails or the player refuses to spend a point (which must be declared before the roll is made, as leaving things to fate has its consequences), the character must indulge her need to "act out" against the subject. Whether this acting out is as simple as a devastating remark or as base as cutting the victim's thumbs off is up to the vampire in question, and is a darkness best explored by the player. Description: Most Toreador antitribu are attractive -- often horribly so -- or at least flamboyant. They dress in the latest and most blatant fashions, and most have flashy jewelry in their piercings or intricate tattoos. They sport the latest hairstyles, listen to the newest music, and speak the coolest street lingo. They're the people everyone else aspires to be -- on the surface. ---- [[Tremere Antitribu|Tremere Antitribu]] Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: They are ALWAYS recognizable as Tremere Antitribu to spellcasters. All Tremere have been ordered to slay all Tremere Antitribu as a matter of course. Description: ---- [[Ventrue Antitribu|Ventrue Antitribu]] Disciplines: Dominate, Fortitude, Presence Weaknesses: Ventrue antitribu wear clothes that befit their anachronistic minor noble status. Many still have significant money, held over from nights and families long past, and they dress the part in tasteful clothes and luxurious accounterments. The Crusaders do not consider this behavior hypocritical; they present themselves as they believe they should. After all, they have the money, so what good does it do them to deny themselves? Who commands greater respect: the knight who cleans his armor and grooms his horse, or the unkempt barbarian who stained clothes and broken talons? Sabbat Ventrue command attention, as do their Camarilla cousins, by looking the part. Description:'Sabbat Ventrue suffer the same rarefaction of tastes as Camarilla Ventrue, and they may feed only from certain vessels (as decided at the time of character creation). For example, the Crusader may be able to derive sustenance from only Christians, of the blind, or perhaps might be able to drink only cold blood from crystal flutes. The character will feed on no other vessels, even if frenzied or starving. Ventrue ''antitribu may feed on vampiric vitae normally. ---- Old Clan Tzimisce '''Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Dominate Weaknesses: Like all other Tzimisce, something deep inside of them craves stability and permanence. They share a special connection to the land they claimed as their own in life. They must surround themselves with at least two handfuls of dirt from a land important to them in life. If they fail to do this, they cannot rest in peace and lose half their dice pools from all actions every 24 hours until down to one die; this weakened state continues until they rest amid their special soil once again. While many believe this weakness is tied to Vicissitude, Kindred who are infected with Vicissitude and belong to other clans do not suffer from this weakness. Indeed, this weakness is as ancient as the elan. Description: '''They dress much like other Tzimisce, though often in even older clothing. Even the younger members of the clan dress in clothing popular 100 years ago. Solid black, accented with white, is most popular, giving them the look of the traditional vampires of legend. ---- Independent Clans & Bloodlines ---- Assamites '''Disciplines: Celerity, Obfuscate, Quietus Weaknesses: 10% bloodtithe to sires. Unable to imbibe blood of other Kindred. Each Blood Point causes 1 point of damage (non-aggravated). Description: Each Assamite is a trained killer. They are the assasins and the true hunters of the vampire world, and their abilities to dissapear have made them the best. As assasins, they will only be hired by Princes, Archons and Justicars and do not stop until either the target or the Assamite is dead. Due to a Curse placed by the Tremere, Assamites are incapable of drinking the blood of another vampire. To the Assamites this is poison. ---- Baali Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Daimoinon Weaknesses: Affected by religious symbols, and take double damage from faith. Description: ---- Caitiff Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: Social Ostracizing Description: Some Kindred do not have a clan at all, but are of bastard blood. This is sometimes because they were abandoned by their sire, or were Embraced an outcast vampire. A combination of thinness of blood and a lack of social training has made them Clanless. This is a fairly recent phenomenon, and thus they are disdained by many of the other Kindred. Though not many Caitiff are considered to be pariahs or anarchs, not all of them are outcasts. Some are accepted among the Damned, although few have yet reched an age where they have acheived any real power. Indeed, it seems as though the greatest explosion of the Clanless has incurred in the last 50 years. ---- Cappadocians Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Mortis Weaknesses: Description: In the middle ages, the Cappadocians Embraced a small cabal of necromancers, in order to further their necromantic studies. These new vampires developed a Discipline of their own, Necromancy, although it was initially far from polished. It was with the hope of the Cappadocians that this shared knowledge would help break down the final barriers of Death, revealing the truths they have sought for millennia. They were repaid by their progeny, now called the Giovanni, by being almost extinguished as a Clan. ---- Children of the Dreadful Night Disciplines: Weaknesses: Description: The Bloodline was founded by Seker (more commonly known as Comte de St. Germain, but also Count Rakoczi and later, The Red Death). He is 4th Generation and claims to be the childer of Saulot. ---- Daughters of Cacophony Disciplines: Fortitude, Melpominee, Presence Weaknesses: All perception rolls more difficult by one. Alertness cannot be greater than three. Description: No one is sure where this bloodline originated. Due to the musical nature of their powers, most believe them to be an offshoot of the Toreador clan. Whatever the descendance, these vampires, for there are a few male members, are singers without compare. They can use their voices to perform incredible acts. However due to the small size of the bloodline and the fact that the Daughters only embrace those of little reknown they remain much a mystery to this day. ---- Followers of Set (Setites) Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis Weaknesses: Extremely susceptible to sunlight (double damage.) Subtract one from all dice pools while in bright light (spotlights, strobes, etc.) Description: While not one of the original 13 clans, this bloodline is the most distrusted and disliked clan in the vampire world. Setites are masters of moral, spiritual and physical corruption. They pride themselves in the amount of chaos they are able to create through the weaknesses of their targets. This clan has also gained much power through its unusual discipline of Serpentis, which enhances their abilities as corruptors and serpent worshipers. ---- Gargoyles Disciplines: Fortitude, Potence, Visceratika Weaknesses: Appearance of Zero, (Willpower-2) when rolling vs. Domination or Magi Mind-Control Spells. Description: ---- Giovanni Disciplines: Dominate, Necromancy, Potence Weaknesses: Living creatures take double damage from drinking. (ie: For each Blood Point drunk, creature takes 2 health levels of damage.) Description: Long ago the founder of the clan, legend has it, embraced a Chantry of Necromancers in an attempt to bolster his power. In payment for this gift the Giovani family diablorized their sire and eliminated all of his other progeny. Since that time the Giovani have spent their unlives cultivating mortal influence and power to an extent unrivaled by any other clan. Every member of this clan is a member of the Giovani family, and they are taught both how to use their natural vampiric powers and the strange craft of Necromancy. ---- True Brujah 'Clan Disciplines:' '''Potence, Presence, Temporis 'Weaknesses:' 'T'''he emotions of the True Brujah atrophy during their nights of contemplation and study; they become cold and passionless as time wears on and they grow ever away from mortal life. While these Kindred understand good and evil on a philosophical level, they rarely feel any pangs of morality themselves. Conscience and Conviction rolls for True Brujah are always made at a difficulty two higher (maximum of 10) than circumstances would otherwise dictate. Also, Humanity and Path ratings are difficult to maintain in the absence of emotion -- True Brujah must pay double experience point costs to increase or regain their Conscience, Conviction, Humanity and Path scores. ' ''Description:''' '''The True Brujah tend to dress in styles of the time when they were Embraced, which sometimes causes them difficulties in the modern nights. The True Brujah have no particular ethnic markup, though many of the most ancient members of the bloodline seem to hail from Persia or Mesopotamia. Younger members affect conservative modern clothing, including bespoke suits and other subtle finery. Members of the bloodline who have formed relationships with the Egyptian Setites sometimes affect Northern African styles and customs, as well. Nagaraja '''Disciplines:', 'Auspex, Dominate ''''Necromanc'y'' '''Weaknesses: '''The Nagaraja require raw flesh in addition to blood to survive. Although these Kindred may subsist on blood alone, their bodies atrophy if they do not partake of human meat -- for every night a Nagaraja goes without an intake of flesh, he loses on cumulative die from all his Physical dice pools. Eating one point worth of flesh restores one die to these pools until the vampire has "caught up." A human body is assumed to have 10 "flesh points," which work just like blood points: A Nagaraja consuming one flesh point increases his blood pool by one. Unlike blood points, however, taking a "flesh point" from a vessel does one health level of unsoakable lethal damage to that vessel. The flesh the Nagaraja consume must be relatively fresh, though not necessarily "alive." Indeed, some Nagaraja keep stores of ritually preserved corpses hidden within their havens, and rumors of "Kindred-eaters" follow them as well. This weakness does not allow the Nagaraja to eat other foods or consume other liquids. '''Description:'Most Nagaraja dress subtly, as their unpleasant weakness already draws enough attention to them: They wear whatever most people around them wear. Physically, many Nagaraja appear to be of Northern African, Asian or Middle Eastern descent. Hailing from such dark-complected stock, as vampires, these individuals often have unhealthy, ashen skin. Unlike other vampires, the Nagaraja do not have conventional, retractable fangs; rather, they have mouths full of vaguely pointed teeth. Most Nagaraja also carry sacrificial daggers, scalpels or other cutting instruments, which they use to excise the flesh that gives them their sustenance. Some rumors attribute them with a "third eye" similar to that of the Salubri, but none of these claims have ever been substantiated. hilder of Saulot. ---- Nickutu '''Disciplines: Obfuscate, Quietus, Grotequous Weaknesses: Like the Nosferatu, the Nictuku have an appearance of 0 and automatically fail any rolls having to do with appearance. Actually, thanks to their horrible aura, they cannot interract with humans at all. Description: It is said that the Nictuku are the true clan, and that the Nosferatu are a bloodline of the Nictuku. Fortunately for the person who said this, he didn't say it around a Nosferatu. ---- Ravnos Disciplines: Animalism, Chimerstry, Fortitude Weaknesses: Must make a self-control roll to prevent self from commiting her crime of choice when the opportunity presents itself. Description: Much like the Gangrel, the Ravnos are wanderers. However unlike the Gangrel, the Ravnos prefer the company of others and prefer to live life as Gypsies instead of Nomads. Members o this clan are masters of deciet and trickery, and are much more prone to avoiding confrontations than begining them. Because of their apparently cowardly nature and their skill with thievery, the Ravnos are not trusted by vampire society as a whole. ---- Salubri Disciplines: Auspex, Fortitude, Obeah Weaknesses: Loses one health level for each Blood Point drunk from an unwilling victim. Character must perservere towards Golconda. Failure to do so results in inability to regain willpower. Description: The Salubri are seen as murderers and soul stealers by the rest of the clans. Nothing could be further from the truth. When the Tremere were first founded, they sought out Saulot, the founder of Clan Salubri and the first vampire to attain Golconda, and diablorized him for his power. Since that day the Tremere have hunted and killed all but a few of the former clan, and proceded to spread rumors condemning the Salubri to the life of prey in the vampiric world. Because of this they persue Golconda in remote locations away from Kindred and Kine alike. ---- [[Lasombra Antitribu|Lasombra Antitribu]] Disciplines: 'Dominate, Obtenebration, Potence. ''Weaknesses:' Like their cousins in the Sabbat, Lasombra antitribu have a slight problem with mirrors and other reflective surfaces. Lasombra antitribu do not have reflections in the normal sense; they don't show up in mirrors, windowpanes, pools of water or black-and-white photographs. Such a handicap makes Lasombra antitribu easy to identify for those who are looking for such, but the wise vampire has long since learned to avoid situations wherein he'd be compromised thus. In addition, since Lasombra are so heavily attuned to shadow, they take an extra level of damage from exposure to the sunlight. The final handicap facing Lasombra antitribu (besides the vestigial distrust of the rest of the Camarilla) is the intense hatred that Sabbat Lasombra bear for their straying brethren. A Lasombra antitribu is always the first target of a Sabbat pack, and supposedly entire Camarilla cities have been besieged just to get a particularly durable straggler.' ' Description:'Lasombra ''antitribu always find a way to look formal, regardless of circumstances. Most are of Iberian or Moorish descent, though a handful of the very newest Embraces are of mixed heritage. The elder Lasombra antitribu choose, whenever possible, to wear clothing suitable to the days of their youth; in many cases that means anything from half-armor to the robes of one of the poet-kinds of the Andalusian taifas. Young Lasombra antitribu go for more sharp suits with a hint of Latin style, understated jewelry and sleek black car that hint at their owners' affluence and power. While all Lasombra antitribu understand viscerally the need to keep a low profile (those who don't end up as ashes), they still insist on taking on the world according to their terms. Giving up so small a piece of identity as preferred modes of dress is, in some sense, to submit to another's will -- and these Kindred would rather die than submit. ---- Samedi '''Disciplines: Necromancy, Obfuscate, Thanatosis Weaknesses: Appearance 0, repels all creatures due to smell. Description: While the Daughters of Cacophony are a bloodline beautious in art, the Samedi are a bloodline hidious to behold. They look more like zombies than vampires, leading to a debate as to whether they are a branch of the Nosferatu clan or the Giovani Necromancy. However these hidious and rotting creatures have demonstrated immence control over death and undeath alike. They are often found acting as bodygaurds and assasins for those willing to meet their price. A price lower than that of the Assamites, but then again they are not as skilled as the trained professionals. ---- Alternate Clans & Bloodlines ---- The Seraphim (an offshoot of the Gargoyles) Disciplines: Daimoinon, Vicissitude, Visceratika Weaknesses: Their natural appearance of Zero is distinctive, but can and is changed at will. They have amnesia concerning their their mortal memories. As they are descended from Gargoyles, they are at -1 Willpower to resist any form of mind control. And their particular weakness is that only a single Seraph from each generation can produce progeny. Those individuals are named the Archangels, and all the rest have the flaw: Infertile Vitae. Description: ---- House of Goratrix (European Tremere Antitribu) Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy Weaknesses: As with the other Tremere Antitribu, they are marked and ALWAYS recognizable as Tremere Antitribu to spellcasters bearing the same mark as other Tremere Antitribu. All Tremere have been ordered to slay ALL Tremere Antitribu as a matter of course. The mainline Tremere view all Tremere Antitribu as traitors, they make no distinction between the European House than anyone else. Description: ---- [[Pander Antitribu|Pander Antitribu]] Disciplines: Any Weaknesses: They are among the most despised of vampires. Caitiff are outcast to begin with, but rebelling against the Sabbat is a Final Death offense. Description: ---- Davinci Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Mechanus Weaknesses: Like the Toreador Clan can become overcome by the beauty of art, this bloodline can become overcome by the beauty it sees in technoloy. To the DaVinci, machines are art. Such things as computers, cars and even a new hi-tech pencil sharpener can captivate them. It takes a successful willpower roll to break from being awed at a new or extremely innovative machine. Description: ---- The Arcane Disciplines: Vicissitude, Thaumaturgy, Obeah Weaknesses: Like the Salubri, they must strive toward Golconda, and they develop a third eye (which is completely concealable with Vicissitude). Although there are no known cases of Arcane Souleaters, Arcane are fully susceptible to the derangements from developing Vicissitude too quickly. Arcane call that affect "Twilight." Description: ---- The Order of Saulot Disciplines: Zen, Bardo, Obeah Weaknesses: They retain their clan weaknesses, and also, if their existence is ever uncovered, Setites, Baali and Shreh Ren will do all in their power to insure their swift demise. Description: ----